Arkos First time
by KingOvan
Summary: NSFW short story about Jaune and Pyrrha's first time togther


It began with a simple kiss, a gentle kiss. No tongue and only her soft lips pressing against his own. He was sitting down on the bed, leaning back as she was over him. She ran her hands through his hair and held him close. He could feel himself shaking slightly as, his lips trembled from this simple act. It was so intimate and gentle, her love for her silly hero showing through such a simple act.

He could feel the softness of her lips, how her soft breaths hit his face. He had no idea something could feel so good. How something as simple as her lips merely pressing against his own could express so much. She let her lips separate from his own for only a moment to shift her head to the side and kissed him once more. He gripped the soft sheets, his body wanting to do more but he trusted her. She was his partner, his team mate, his Pyrrha. She had complete control over him at this moment and he knew she wouldn't hurt him. She would do what she knew would be best and he knew that she only wanted what was best for him.

They kissed for a few more moments before she motioned him to lay on the bed. He complied, his head a buzz and his body feeling light. She placed herself over him and similed as her hair cascade over him. She leaned back down and kissed him once more, this time moving slightly faster. She moved her lips into him, pressing down on him firmly. She let her tongue dart out into his own mouth and licked his own.

It was so fast and he could taste her so much that he lost composure for a second and tried to kiss her back to taste her tongue once more. She giggled as she pulled away, looking at him blushing as he realized what he had done.

"No no silly hero, let Pyrrha take care of this ok?"

He blushed even more and nodded, taking a deep breath trying to regain his composure and closed his eyes. He heard her giggle once more before she leaned back down and kiss him once more. This moment he was truly lost himself in, nothing else mattered in this world. Not his school or his training. Not his problems nor his fears. All of those melted away as this beautiful woman, the one he love and trusted with his everything was over him showing her own feelings for him. He merely lost himself to the moment, letting all of himself be in this moment.

He let her take the lead, simply following her lead. Moving with her movements, letting her decide the pace. She occasionally let her tongue dart into his mouth and she giggled a bit each time he tensed up to keep himself under control. It was only a bit more before she gave him one final kiss before she got off of him and sat on his lap and laced her hands through his own. She pulled him up and let him lay his head on her chest.

Fire rose to his cheek, his breath came in short breaths as he tried to keep his cool. The feeling of her soft chest pressing against his face, he hope she couldn't see how red he was.

"Jaune."

"Y-yes Pyrrha?"

She rested her chin on his head and storked his back affectionately, "Are you sure you want to give something so precious to Pyrrha?"

"Of course I do." His answer was strong and unwavering. "There is no one else that i'd rather give it to than you. You've… you've shown me just how much I can be. What I can become. So… you deserve everything of me… if you want it."

She pressed him away from her chest and looked him in the eye. Her bright emerald eyes were steady as she looked him laying everything bare. "Jaune Arc, there is nothing I want more than to make you into a man a-and," her words fumbled a bit as she too blushed "s-show you the pleasures of a woman."

His chest felt so full as all the feelings he felt for this amazing woman came forward. Dust did he love her, how she cared for him and how he knew he could trust her with his heart. He leaned forward and kissed her back, this time taking the lead. He knew his kiss was clumsy and slightly awkward but it was him. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, trying her best to keep up with his nonsensical movements.

She broke the kiss and gave him a firm hug before she got off of him and laid down next to him. She lifted her arms over her head and turned away to the side and closed her eyes as if she was sleeping. He took a deep breath as he realized she was letting him explore her body. Steeling himself and keeping himself under control her tentatively reached out with a single finger and brushed against her cheek. She reacted only slightly from his touch but made no move to hinder him.

He traced his finger down the line of her jaw and then down her neck. The smoothness of her flawless skin was marvelous. He traced his finger along the line of her collarbone before rounding back towards her chest. She tremble as he ran his finger along the top of her chest. His breath was caught in his throat and his hands were on fire.

He tentatively lifted his finger up and shifted down the bed towards her skirt. He began to undress her piece by piece, undoing the buckles of her belt and letting it drop to the floor. The sash he unraveled, lifting her hips up a bit and folding it a bit before it too joined the belt on the floor. He moved up her body and fumbled with the latches of her corset, the clothing undoing easily enough and slid off her shapely form. Next he took off the skirt, sliding it down her legs to reveal her dark purple panties. It was a simple yet elegant design that fit her perfectly. Finally the last piece of clothing he decided to remove was the inner light tan armor, undoing the few laces quickly and letting it pull apart and lifting it off of her.

He moved a bit back to take her in. She laid there, still in the same position yet he could see the slight redness in her cheeks, clad in only her underwear and her gloves and stockings. The dark purple fabric contrasting against the fairness of her skin. He placed his hand over his mouth, as if in prayer, and took a moment to get himself under control. He wanted this to be slow and gentle. He didn't want to fuck her roughly or take her rashly, he wanted to make love to her. He didn't want this to be only for him, it should be between the two of them. To be completely open to one another and to share something. It wasn't only her taking his virginity, it was him giving it to her. He wanted her to feel just as good as he did, he wanted her to look back to this moment fondly. He wanted to be the kind of lover who wanted more for her pleasure than his own.

He leaned down over her and placed himself over her just as she was a few moments ago. He kissed gently at her neck, tasting the slight saltiness of her sweat and feeling the soft movements of her body as he kissed down. He sucked and nibbled as he went down the line of her neck, her slight whimpers giving him confidence he was doing the right thing. He let his hands run through her long crimson hair, while he moved yet furth down till he hit her cleavage. Letting his tongue hang out he dragged it down her cleavage eliciting a quiet muffled moan from her.

Up and down he let his tongue roam her chest up to her bra. Up and down he tasted her, her skin almost impossibly smooth like liquid silk. He soon began to nibble and suck on the tender flesh, one of his hand now hooking on one side of the bra and pulling it down enough so that a pink nipple was now exposed. He moved his head over it and let his mouth envelope the small nub. He sucked gently on it, letting his tongue run small slow circles around it. He let his finger flick against it tenderly, while his lips were now kissing the rest of her chest.

He wanted to taste more of her tough, so he let himself snake down and kiss her stomach. He felt her body shifting under him but still not enough to stop him at all. Letting his tongue trace over the lines of her well toned stomach. It was incredible, the smoothness and softness of her skin and yet he could feel the firmness of the muscles beneath of a trained warrior. Down yet he moved again towards her hips.

He ran his fingers along her thighs down towards her pussy, making her whimper and shift slightly. He leaned back and just ran his hands over her hips, loving how she trusted him with her body. He hooked his fingers in the loop of her panties and began to pull down. He pulled down her panties till it was around her ankle and pulled it off.

She was perfect was all he could think. Soft and pink her pussy made him ache as he saw the juices of her arousal dripping down. He could see her clit, now slightly larger, peaking through and how the lips of her pussy trembled. He could barely keep himself back, just wanting to take in every detail of her. Slowly however he could not resist and closed his eyes wanting to focus entirely on tasting her.

He placed his hands on the softness of her thighs and placed small kisses around her pussy. Her quiet moans and whimpers filled his ears as he continued to tease her, lapping up any juices that he could without tasting her pussy directly. She tasted like nothing else he had before. She tasted… he couldn't place words on it other than delicious. Kissing to the top of her pussy, he stuck out his tongue and let it glide down her pussy directly and across her clit. She moaned and pressed her hips towards him trying to get him to do more but his hands held her firmly in place.

He formed his mouth into a small O and closed it over her clit and began to suck lightly on the nub. With one of his hands he took a single finger and began to tease the inside of her pussy. He pressed it in gently and slowly, letting her get used to the new touch as he felt her. She was smooth and tight, warm and wet. She felt amazing on his finger as he sunk it in deeper and deeper till his knuckles were pressing against her hot mound. He took his finger back, twisting his finger gently inside her all while he continued to tease her clit with his mouth.

His finger felt sadly cold now that it wasn't buried inside her and quickly sank it back into her. Back and forth her continued to finger her, sometimes pointing it towards him and rubbing against a small nub that made her shudder. He moved his mouth from over her clit and instead let his tongue do the work, flicking and running over her lit driving her crazy from her continued moans.

Soon his finger was dripping wet and traveling down his wrist. He brought it to his mouth and tasted her, licking it clean and this time pressed in two fingers. Slowly he pleasured her with his fingers while he focused on her clit. He wanted her to feel good while he tasted her pussy. He wanted her to cum while he had his mouth on her pussy to taste her while she came. Faster and faster he continued to finger her. Harder and harder her pressed his tongue against her clit and sucked on it lightly. He could feel her walls closing around his fingers. He could tell from how she was breathing harder and harder and how wet she was getting that she was close. It only fueled him to do more, to kiss her more and finger her faster. And so he did, doing his best to make her cum.

"J-Jaune wait!" She tiredly called out.

He looked up and stopped, taking his fingers away from her pussy. Worriedly her moved up to her "I-I'm sorry did I hurt you."

She looked at him and laughed softly. "No, no silly hero. I," she closed her eyes and took a breath "I want to cum with you inside me…"

His mouth dropped open slightly and he nodded. He got off the bed and began to undress, pulling the dark hoodie off of him a piled it on top of her clothes. His chest was slightly sweaty, giving it a slight shine. Embarrassed he undid the two belts off of him and with a gently tug took off his jeans. He kicked them away and stood in front of her only clad in his boxers. Her eyes were glued to him, taking in every inch of his body.

"My boxers as well Pyrrha…?" He asked shly.

She nodded, eyes now glancing at the considerable bulge. He shook his head and placed his thumb against the elastic band and pulled down. Letting his cock bounce out. He tried not to cross his leg to hide himself from her. He knew he was average size, but still he felt self conscious. Seeing her though, looking mouth agape at him made him feel so embarrassed as color rose to his cheeks.

He move towards her, snapping her out of her trance as she spread her legs for him. He laid on top of her, his cock over her entrance of her pussy as he settled himself over her, to look at her when he finally became a man. Their eyes met, full of love and trust for one another. They shared a small kiss once more before he broke it.

"P-Pyrrha… I know I have much I need to do before i'm the huntsman you need me to be. But… I will be there I swear to you."

She blushed and looked away. She whispered something before she kissed him and let her hands rest on his hips and bring him in closer. He let her, bringing his hips down till he felt the head of his cock against the lips of her pussy. She stopped bringing him in towards her and smiled at him. He knew she wanted him to decide when it happened, dust did he love her. He took one final breath before he pressed his hips down.

Pressing his hips down he felt the tip of his cock hit the edge of her pussy before it slipped down and he missed her entrance. He could hear her trying to suppress her giggles which only made him blush even brighter. Lifting his hips back up he lined up his cock as best as he could with her pussy and taking a deep breath he went slowly. He felt his cock hit her outer lips and he pressed a bit further till they parted and he felt that he had reached her entrance.

He pressed forward ever so slightly and felt himself sink just barely into her, her body tensing up as he did. Stopping himself he looked at her face and saw her looking back at him. Her crimson hair was slightly messy and out of place, gone was the few layers of makeup, her lips were curled in a small smile… she had never looked more beautiful to him then she did right now. He leaned down and kissed her. Just as when she first kissed him it was a simple a gentle kiss. He wanted to show her his love for her. How much he cared for her. That no matter what he would always be there for her.

While he kissed her, he let his hips fall slowly into her. The head of his cock sunk into her and he was immediately hit by how warm and wet she felt inside. The feeling of her pussy simply gripping the head of his cock made him pause in shock. Dust it already felt good and it made him ache for more. He let himself sink deeper into her, inch by inch he slowly pressed his cock into her. Her pussy was unbelievable, she was so tight, gripping his cock yet it didn't hurt at all and instead touched his cock in all the right places. Her pussy was so wet, letting his cock slide almost effortlessly into her. He was moaning into their kiss, his breath leaving his body.

Finally after what seemed like hours the base of his cock was pressed against the lips of her pussy, his hips resting on her own did he break the kiss and burry his head in the crook of her neck. Taking deep breaths he tried to hold off the pressure that had built in his groin. He kissed at her neck and laced his hand with her own, holding her tight.

She kissed his head and nuzzled her head against his own. She stayed as still as she could for him, the feeling of her pussy lightly gripping his cock now wasn't the only thing on his mind now. He wanted to this moment to last as long as it could. Breath by breath he slowly felt his pleasure starting to subside slightly and he started to notice the little movements her pussy made against his cock now that his mind wasn't obliterated from the pleasure. He could feel the juices running out of her pussy and her chest pressing against his own with each breath she took. He heard her slight whimpers and noticed how she shifted her hips ever so much.

He began to pull out of her, taking it as slow as he could to feel everything he could. He immediately noticed how cold his cock felt when compared to how warm and wet it was inside of her and he twitched as if wanting to sink back into her. He felt her pussy clinging to his cock and how she moaned. It all filled him with confidence, slowly pulling out until he was a few inches out of her. Closing his eyes he sank back into her, faster this time and felt his mind go blank for a second as he felt his cock renter her pussy.

He took his cock back out, sliding from her warm pussy and sank back into her. Slowly he built up a slow by steady pace, his moans filling her ear. It was unbelievable, all he could feel with the warmth of her pussy grasping his cock. He could feel his pleasure building faster than it ever had before. He bit his lips and held her hands tighter, doing everything he could to try and keep himself from cumming.

"P-Pyrrha…. I'm sorry but ahhh dust i'm close…"

She simply nodded and a moment later her felt the walls of her pussy clenching him tighter making him moan out loud. He was lost in his pleasure his cock pressing in and out of her faster and faster. His hips slapped noisily against her own, mixing in with the incoherent moans of the two lovers.

"Cum for me, cum inside me Jaune." She whispered into his ear, grinding her hips against him. He couldn't respond and with a few more thrusts he felt his orgasum take him over in a wave. Shoving his cock as deep as he could he came, his hot cum shooting out from his cock. He felt his mind leaving him each time his cum left his cock and shot into her.

With one last twitch he slipped his cock out of her and rested it against her. Breathing heavily he looked back up to her and she smiled back. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss. He blushed and smiled and nuzzled into her.

"Y-you did well Jaune for your first time."

"T-thank you Pyrrha." She giggled and let him catch her breath, never letting his hands go. It was only a few more moments before she let his hands go and tapped his shoulder.

"Come on Jaune let's get cleaned up now ok?"

He looked at her confused, "But Pyrrha we aren't done yet…?" He got up and placed his knees on either side of her. It was her turn now to look confused and then she looked down as her eyes widened and her lips trembled. She saw he was very much still hard, his cock pointing out towards her. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently on it making her gasp in sudden pleasure.

"J-Jaune! What ahhh what do you mean?" He simply continued to suck on the small nub before he let it go with a quick pop and face her.

"Pyrrha this is meant for us to share. So this time Jaune will focus on your pleasure." Before she could protest he squeezed her chest together in his hand and quickly alternated between her nipples. He was met with gasping moans from her as she twisted his body under him. Releasing one of her tits from his grasp, he reached down and took a hold of his cock. He once more lined up with her pussy and slid himself into her, Pyrrha shaking and moaning even louder as he quickly sunk himself back into her. Thankfully he had just cum so he knew he could last far longer and began to slowly fuck her.

He took his time, trying to find where she would feel the best. He kept his eyes glued to her face, what expressions she would make as he would try rubbing against different parts of her pussy. He kept note each time her body shook, of how when he rubbed against a small nub near the entrance of her pussy how she would twitch and clench him even tighter. At times he would simply keep his hips still as he would tease her nipples and chest with his mouth and hands. Running kisses up and down her chest and sometime flicking his tongue over the soft mounds. He would rub the nubs in between his fingers and run small circles around them.

And when he reached his hand down and rubbed her clit while he fucked her and sucked on her chest, he felt her body tense up tight and her pussy clench down almost painfully on his cock. Her pussy twitched endlessly and he felt even more of her juices running down his cock. Her hands gripped his ass and her head was thrown back as she moaned. She was cumming and he kept pleasuring her as best he could. When she finally settled back down with a thump he slowed his assault on her clit and let her nipple fall from his hungry mouth.

"D-did Pyrrha cum?" He knew the answer but wanted her to admit it. She didn't respond at first but than looked at him and gently hit his head.

"Silly hero…."

He laughed along with her and slid himself out of her making her groan for a second. He wiped his cock off on the sheet and laced his arms under her. She looked at him puzzled and then yelped slightly as he turned her over. He laced his legs with hers and brought her in close to him, her chin resting against his neck.

"Haha J-Jaune what are you doing my silly hero?"She looked down and gave her and pouted at her.

"What am I not allowed to snuggle you now?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes for a second before giving into him and rested her head against him, closing her eyes. She settled against him and whispered softly to him. He smiled and whispered back, bringing the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around her protectively. He soon heard the soft snores coming from her and felt the steady rise and fall of her chest. He could feel his eyes getting heavier and with one final kiss to her head he let himself fall asleep, promising to himself that he would do whatever he could to protect her, protect his Pyrrha.


End file.
